lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheLoneNord/The Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Newsletter: Issue 4, May 13th, 2013
May 13th, 2013 ---- Hello fellow users! Welcome back, with the 4th annual Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki newsletter! These are coming back and if you see me being lazy, get me up. :P So, we are (I am) going to be doing these longer now, and happy Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, April Fool's, and Mother's Day! (all I missed when I was gone). ---- ---- This wiki has honestly changed me almost. I am a lot better at typing, and so much more. When I am bored out of my constant mind, I role-play on here and have fun. I like creating articles and being creative, teaching new users the ways, and just spreading fun and imagination! ---- ---- *Supreme Kuzon returned to the wiki and is now admin back in order. *The SDBW Newsletter will be weekly. *The wiki's RP side went through a 4 year timeskip on May 12th. *The Wiki hit its 1 year anniversary on the 8th! Yeah! ---- These are the questions: 1 = What are your thoughts and opinions on the wiki? 2 = What are your thoughts on the Role-Playing part of the wiki? 3 = What do you like to do outside of Wikia? 4 = What do you think we could fix or update to make better? Jadenyuki93 ''' 1: It is a great community with great people and I love to roleplay and edit here. One of my favorite people to fight is Mars. 2: Well, I like roleplaying a lot. It's very fun. My favorite people to fight are Jeice, Maro, Mars, and SS. 3: What I like to do outside of the wiki is martial arts. I am a black belt in Taekwondo but I also take fencing lessons. 4: I think some people need to keep their old main character if they put their current main character on the main page and never use it, and they never make the article. ''ILoveJeice'' ' 1: My thoughts about this wiki are good and I have only been here since January. My Opinions about this wiki is that it is well thought out and has a wonderful amount of Moderators and Administrators. The most great thing I love about this wiki is a RP. This timeline is very organized and straight. Thank you. 2: The RP timeline is very well organized. And when I first created Nikad (my first character) I thought it would be the stronger RP character in wikia. But when I fought others. I saw that I wasn't the strongest and said to myself that I can become stronger. and that really excited me. So I started to make some sagas. and train with other RP characters. Sometimes with my own. and here I am now. Getting stronger and STRONGER! 3: What I like to do outside the wikia is go outside get a sketchpad and brainstorm on what my others Sagas should be about. 4: I think you should demote all the inactive mods and admins and promote some massively active users to mod and/or admin. I think we should have a 10 year timeskip in RP every RL year. Like Next year 10 year timeskip and more timeskips after. 'Video King ' 1: This wiki is crazy but cool. 2: Really fuc*ing awesome. 3: Play many video games on computers,wii,x-box,3ds. Especially computers. Any mario power up. I also watch anime. Yugioh. 4: Make sure mods/admins are on 24/7,a lot of trouble that nobody deals with. 'Azusa Kitty ' 1: The wiki is well organized with a lot of neatly organized pages and documents, however, a Manual of Style (MoS) may have to be put in place for a handful of pages with poor organization, and tons of grammatical errors. The founder is generally moody and tends to be quite unreasonable at times, but is a nice guy to talk to on occasion. The Bureaucrats are really helpful and tackle any problem at hand with no delay. They give good advice and help new users get along nicely with others. Kuzon is my favorite B-crat 2: Role-Playing here is top notch, but needs to be monitored more carefully. God modding has been getting out of hand, and users like Geti should be restricted during RPs due to having characters that a vastly OP. On the other hand, RPs flow smoothly, users play along to any changes in an arc. Users describe the thoughts and emotions of their character thoroughly. They describe what they are feeling physically with brief but informative details. 3: I draw and go to parties. 4: I think some people need to keep their old main character if they put their current main character on the main page and never use it, and they never make the article. ---- ---- *Always have an open mind an release worries. *Have a nice fan or heater on you, whatever makes you comfortable. What I always do. *Getting the article open to the mind of the reader is the most important thing. Add details and explain what you wish to explain, to get it across. Then you won't have people asking what things mean and so etc. *When RPing, always give the other player a chance. Even if it's little, still give one. ---- ---- Feel free to edit any of the admins or so for help at any time! We are always there to help. And don't forget to vote in our polls, below. We are open to comment below (follow the rules and guidelines), contact someone for questions, or leave a complaint or something we can make better to help suit your needs and enviorment below, on a forum, or an admin's talk page! ---- ---- What do you think of the wiki and its current state? I think it is great and getting better! It is awesome, nice It is in the middle I don't think it is THAT different honestly I don't think it has changed at all What is it you like to do on the wiki usually? Role-Play of course! Writing fanons is my peeve. I like everything! I am not really attracted to one thing. ---- Thank you for reading, and we will see you next time in the next Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki newsletter! Yeah! '''May 8th 2012-May 13th 2013'